After the War:Firered Nuzlocke
by SilverReaperofDragons
Summary: After the war, most of the Pokemon research was lost. With the majority of adults lost in battle it's up to the teens to gather Pokemon data and restore order. This is the story of one such teen called Anna. Firered nuzlocke
1. Chapter 1: First Pokemon

This is my firered nuzlocke playthrough, I'll be following the tradition nuzlocke rules and working off the Pokemon war theory which basically states there the new generation of trainers is the first postwar generation. I'm going to take some creative liberties, such as saying a Pokemon fainted when it really just had low hp to add realism, but rest assured I am following the nuzlocke rules.

Rated M for gore and possible language though if you guys are interested I could add a love interest or even gijinka, let me know in the comments.

"Morning mum," Anna said as she hurried down the stairs,

"what's for breakfast?"

"Never mind that now sweetie, Professor Oak is looking for you," Her mum said, voice wavering. They share a knowing look, a look that says this is it, it's your turn to leave, to explore, and to help rebuild, and you might never come back.

"Don't worry mum, we'll alright," she says, already thinking about the team she's going to form. "I won't let any of them die." As soon as she says the words she bites her lip in worry, hoping with all her might that they're true.

"It's not them I'm worried about, I'm not ready to lose my baby. Oh, I know you'll be alright, just be careful alright? It says on the tv that all young girls want to travel, so I guess you'd be going anyway." Her mum says wiping a stray tear from her eye.

Laughter fills the air at that as Anna says, "If I didn't want to go, a machoke couldn't make me. I want to be a trainer." Silence fills the air as Anna awkwardly shifts. After several minuets of tension, she smiles sadly and throws her arms around her mother. "Don't worry I'll stay in touch, love you."

"Love you too, now go before I change my mind."

"Yes ma'm," Anna says as she turns her back on her mother and her childhood home and walks out the door.

The warmth of late spring rushes over her as soon as she steps outside. She takes her time noticing every detail of her home town, every blade of grass, every tree, and every stone on the two houses that have been her only home for her sixteen year of life. It isn't until a breeze nearly snatches her hat that she reluctantly begins moving toward Oak's lab.

Despite her reluctance, she can't help but feel a wave of excitement rush through her at he though of getting her first Pokemon. She wonders what kind Oak would give her. "Hopefully something cute yet strong." She thinks wishfully. "Well, as long as it's a pokemon I'm happy!"

The smile falls off her face as she finds herself in front of the lab's door. She pauses, wondering if she can really do this before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "You're sixteen now Anna," she thinks encouragingly, "you can do this." Then she takes a deep breath and puts on her best smile before stepping into Oak's familiar lab.

Her fake confidence was wasted on the three researchers milling around. After a few minuets one of them finally looked up and said "Oak's not here right now, but his grandson Gary is in the back waiting for his pokemon."

"That's unfortunate."

"What was that?" the man asked, fake smile starting to slide off his face.

"Nothing," Anna answers politely, deciding it probably wasn't best to let the staff know she though their boss' grandson was the biggest jerk to walk the earth. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck with only a level one caterpie out in the middle of nowhere. She didn't think she could handle it's death or what would probably be hers, at the hands of a flock of bird pokemon or something equal embarrassing no less.

With one last nod to the man, she walks further into the cool air of the lab. Gary is standing in the back, poking at the three pokeballs neatly laid out on a table. "Maybe if I'm really quiet" she thinks "he won't notice that I'm here."

For a few minuets her plan seems to work, until Gary suddenly turns around with a conceited look on his face. "Ah Anna there you are, enjoying the view?" He asks gesturing to himself. Before the blushing girl can even protest he continues, "it doesn't matter either way, you won't be needed here."

It takes everything Anna has not to ask him if his head is screwed on right. "Who dose this boy think he is!?" She wonders, "probably the grandson of one of the most influential men in the world," she realizes, once again remembering why she should hold her tongue.

She takes several deep breaths and once she's certain she's as calm as she's going to get, she asks, "and why is that?"

It comes out harsher than she intended but the lean male doesn't seem to notice, if his smile is any indication. "Because I'm going to gather data on all the pokemon and repair the world," he announces triumphantly.

"Oh Arceus," Anna thinks, "is he really that deluded? This moron will be dead within a day!" A wave of pity washes over her at the thought, sure Gary was scum of the earth, but he was

still just a teen. And nobody deserved to be mauled to death by wild pokemon, not to mention his poor team.

Oak walks in just then, saving Anna from trying to think up a witty reply.

"About time gramps."

"Oh good, you're both here." Oak says kindly, seemingly not noticing the rude greeting or the glares passing between the teens. "Okay Anna, you can pick your pokemon."

"Wait what?" She let's slip as Gary screeches "But Gramps! Why dose Anna get to chose first?"

"Oh my, didn't you know that's why you're here?" Oak asks, before adding, "be patient Gary you'll get your turn."

"He's letting me go first?" Anna wonders amazed, "before his own grandson?" Not even in her wildest dreams had she hoped to be so fortunate. She can't stop the smile of relief that comes to her face as she realizes she going to be okay, she'll be able to chose a strong partner to protect her, maybe even if she's really luck she'll be able to help rebuild or something. At the very least she won't be the poor soul who dies because they got stuck with a only zubat.

"Okay," she says happily, ignoring Gary's complaints, "I'll pick my Pokemon." She practically skips over to the table. She only hesitates a second before she releases all three pokemon. She gasps at the rare pokemon staring back at her. The timid leaf-green bulbasuar scampers behind the confident squirtle to hide. Anna can't help but think that the squirtle looks like a cuter version or Gary.

"I'll take the squirtle," Gary yells.

Before Oak can protest, Anna speaks up, "it's okay professor, I'm not going to chose that one anyway." She gives the suddenly hopeful bulbasuar an apologetic look before turning her attention to the third pokemon.

He's the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. He's got smooth leathery orange skin with a creamy underbelly and a mischievous smile that's illuminated by his burning tail. The second Anna lays eyes on him she knows the others never stood a chance. "I want Charmander."

She gives the pokemon what she hopes comes out as a welcoming smile and then returns him to his pokeball, making a mental note to get to know him better.

"Well then you're both all set to get started on your adventure, remember the rules. After the war pokemon are in high demand so make sure you only catch one pokemon per route, and for Arceus' sakes don't let your pokemon die."


	2. Chapter 2: First battle

This is my firered nuzlocke playthrough, I'll be following the tradition nuzlocke rules and working off the Pokemon war theory which basically states there the new generation of trainers is the first postwar generation. I'm going to take some creative liberties, such as saying a Pokemon fainted when it really just had low hp to add realism, but rest assured I am following the nuzlocke rules.

Rated M for gore and possible language though if you guys are interested I could add a love interest or even gijinka, let me know in the comments.

"Morning mum," Anna said as she hurried down the stairs,

"what's for breakfast?"

"Never mind that now sweetie, Professor Oak is looking for you," Her mum said, voice wavering. They share a knowing look, a look that says this is it, it's your turn to leave, to explore, and to help rebuild, and you might never come back.

"Don't worry mum, we'll alright," she says, already thinking about the team she's going to form. "I won't let any of them die." As soon as she says the words she bites her lip in worry, hoping with all her might that they're true.

"It's not them I'm worried about, I'm not ready to lose my baby. Oh, I know you'll be alright, just be careful alright? It says on the tv that all young girls want to travel, so I guess you'd be going anyway." Her mum says wiping a stray tear from her eye.

Laughter fills the air at that as Anna says, "If I didn't want to go, a machoke couldn't make me. I want to be a trainer." Silence fills the air as Anna awkwardly shifts. After several minuets of tension, she smiles sadly and throws her arms around her mother. "Don't worry I'll stay in touch, love you."

"Love you too, now go before I change my mind."

"Yes ma'm," Anna says as she turns her back on her mother and her childhood home and walks out the door.

The warmth of late spring rushes over her as soon as she steps outside. She takes her time noticing every detail of her home town, every blade of grass, every tree, and every stone on the two houses that have been her only home for her sixteen year of life. It isn't until a breeze nearly snatches her hat that she reluctantly begins moving toward Oak's lab.

Despite her reluctance, she can't help but feel a wave of excitement rush through her at he though of getting her first Pokemon. She wonders what kind Oak would give her. "Hopefully something cute yet strong." She thinks wishfully. "Well, as long as it's a pokemon I'm happy!"

The smile falls off her face as she finds herself in front of the lab's door. She pauses, wondering if she can really do this before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "You're sixteen now Anna," she thinks encouragingly, "you can do this." Then she takes a deep breath and puts on her best smile before stepping into Oak's familiar lab.

Her fake confidence was wasted on the three researchers milling around. After a few minuets one of them finally looked up and said "Oak's not here right now, but his grandson Gary is in the back waiting for his pokemon."

"That's unfortunate."

"What was that?" the man asked, fake smile starting to slide off his face.

"Nothing," Anna answers politely, deciding it probably wasn't best to let the staff know she though their boss' grandson was the biggest jerk to walk the earth. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck with only a level one caterpie out in the middle of nowhere. She didn't think she could handle it's death or what would probably be hers, at the hands of a flock of bird pokemon or something equal embarrassing no less.

With one last nod to the man, she walks further into the cool air of the lab. Gary is standing in the back, poking at the three pokeballs neatly laid out on a table. "Maybe if I'm really quiet" she thinks "he won't notice that I'm here."

For a few minuets her plan seems to work, until Gary suddenly turns around with a conceited look on his face. "Ah Anna there you are, enjoying the view?" He asks gesturing to himself. Before the blushing girl can even protest he continues, "it doesn't matter either way, you won't be needed here."

It takes everything Anna has not to ask him if his head is screwed on right. "Who dose this boy think he is!?" She wonders, "probably the grandson of one of the most influential men in the world," she realizes, once again remembering why she should hold her tongue.

She takes several deep breaths and once she's certain she's as calm as she's going to get, she asks, "and why is that?"

It comes out harsher than she intended but the lean male doesn't seem to notice, if his smile is any indication. "Because I'm going to gather data on all the pokemon and repair the world," he announces triumphantly.

"Oh Arceus," Anna thinks, "is he really that deluded? This moron will be dead within a day!" A wave of pity washes over her at the thought, sure Gary was scum of the earth, but he was

still just a teen. And nobody deserved to be mauled to death by wild pokemon, not to mention his poor team.

Oak walks in just then, saving Anna from trying to think up a witty reply.

"About time gramps."

"Oh good, you're both here." Oak says kindly, seemingly not noticing the rude greeting or the glares passing between the teens. "Okay Anna, you can pick your pokemon."

"Wait what?" She let's slip as Gary screeches "But Gramps! Why dose Anna get to chose first?"

"Oh my, didn't you know that's why you're here?" Oak asks, before adding, "be patient Gary you'll get your turn."

"He's letting me go first?" Anna wonders amazed, "before his own grandson?" Not even in her wildest dreams had she hoped to be so fortunate. She can't stop the smile of relief that comes to her face as she realizes she going to be okay, she'll be able to chose a strong partner to protect her, maybe even if she's really luck she'll be able to help rebuild or something. At the very least she won't be the poor soul who dies because they got stuck with a only zubat.

"Okay," she says happily, ignoring Gary's complaints, "I'll pick my Pokemon." She practically skips over to the table. She only hesitates a second before she releases all three pokemon. She gasps at the rare pokemon staring back at her. The timid leaf-green bulbasuar scampers behind the confident squirtle to hide. Anna can't help but think that the squirtle looks like a cuter version or Gary.

"I'll take the squirtle," Gary yells.

Before Oak can protest, Anna speaks up, "it's okay professor, I'm not going to chose that one anyway." She gives the suddenly hopeful bulbasuar an apologetic look before turning her attention to the third pokemon.

He's the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. He's got smooth leathery orange skin with a creamy underbelly and a mischievous smile that's illuminated by his burning tail. The second Anna lays eyes on him she knows the others never stood a chance. "I want Charmander."

She gives the pokemon what she hopes comes out as a welcoming smile and then returns him to his pokeball, making a mental note to get to know him better.

"Well then you're both all set to get started on your adventure, remember the rules. After the war pokemon are in high demand so make sure you only catch one pokemon per route, and for Arceus' sakes don't let your pokemon die."


	3. Chapter 3: The War and a Name

Chapter 3: the war and a name,

I'm finally going to explain about the war and give Charmander a name. Also I edited the previous two chapters and fixed their many errors, I'll be more careful in the future. Shoutout to RSDU for commenting and roanoak for following and favoriting this story, you guys are the real MVP.

The overgrown grass brushed against Anna's legs as she made her way through the first patch of grass on route one. The grass and weeds were tall enough and dense enough that she has to feel her way through lest she trip and get caught in the mess. She carefully picks her way through the overgrowth that used to be the neat path to Viridian City.

It used to be that you could walk between Pallet Town and Viridian City without ever going through the tall grass, it had been that way between most towns." "But that was a long time ago," Anna thought wishfully, "a time before the war." Anna herself barely remembered the clean path or the times her father had taken her along it to see the wonders of Viridian City or to stop at the pokèmart.

As far as Anna was concerned both were relics of another age, lost in the war. Anna had been so little when it started that she barely remembers the time before, but she certainly remembered the war.

Pallet town had been relatively safe, but Anna had still seen her fair share of blood, both human and pokemon.

Before the war there was a sudden increase in science and pokeball technology, leading to more people living longer and more successful pokemon captures. Pokemon became rarer and rarer as everyone tried to catch them all. Soon there were very few pokemon left in the wild at all. Pokemon became a hot commodity, very expensive and rarely sold. As with all things in hight demand it was only a matter of time before someone killed for one. "Damn greedy people ," Anna thinks, "starting a war because they wanted to complete their collection."

Normally, that's were the police would intervene and catch the killer, but it didn't stop at one; more and more people were killed or mugged for their pokemon. Eventually people started forming groups to protect themselves, and these groups turned into factions.

Some were good, or as good as you can be in war, like the faction that restored the government, and set up the elite four, not only as a test to become the pokemon master but to protect Kanto from future wars.

Others were bad, like Team Rocket, who many suspect were behind the overthrow of the old government. If not, they certainly did their best to gain from it. Most of the 'bad' factions have disappeared, but some still linger in Kanto, hiding from the authorities.

"At least laws were passed to stop a war like that from every happening again," Anna says to herself, trying to find comfort on a route destroyed by war.

After the war, adults were made to release many of their pokemon, or make them participate in breeding programs to increase the population. The age a child starts there pokemon journey was raised to sixteen and it was decided that a trainer could only catch one pokemon per route so as to keep up the population.

Anna shakes such depressing thoughts out of her head, as she finally makes it through the first small patch of grass. "No, im not going to let the war dampen this day," she says to no one in particular, "especially when I've got a partner I need to introduce myself to." She then plops down onto a small ledge and pulls out Charmander's pokeball.

For a moment she rolls the round sphere between her hands wondering what she's gonna say to him. Then she realizes that she's being ridiculous, if his earlier behavior was anything to go on then he already liked her, at least enough to battle for her, so there was no reason to be worried now.

Before she can chicken out, she quickly releases her pokemon who appears in a flash of bright light. He immediately tenses looking for some threat or an opponent to battle. When he doesn't see one he begins walking in a slow circle searching in every direction for an enemy.

"It's alright," Anna soothes, "there's no one to fight."

At this Charmander turns his head to the side in confusion studying Anna. "Char?" He asks which Anna assumes means something along the lines of "really?" or "what?."

"As long as were on the path and not in the tall grass, no wild pokemon will attack us," Anna says. At his confused stare she continues, " I just though we should get to know each other, seeing as I'm your trainer now."

"Char, char mander," he says in agreement.

"I'm Anna, it's nice to meet you," she says sticking her hand out in reflex. To her surprise Chamander slowly walks up to inspect it. He sniffs it warily a few times before nuzzling his warm face in it, and allows Anna to pet him.

She smiles as she pets the fire pokemon. "We need a name for you, eh troublemaker?"

At the word troublemaker he hisses playfully and lightly nips at Anna's hands. She laughs and says "Alrigt, alright, you're not a troublemaker, but you still need a name. What are we going to call you?"

As he listens, Charmander looks deep in thought, before rolling onto his back and curling his tail around to wave it at Anna. "What do you want to be called, fire?" Anna asks, poking at his belly. "Naw, that's way to simple a name, maybe if I was ten."

Charmander looks relived at this, but continues drawing attention to his tail. "What you want something manly like blaze or flameheart or something? No that's to basic you need something more special."

He let's put a purr like noise in agreement as Anna begins to rub his belly, deep in thought. "What about Kai?"

"Char?"

"Yeah, Kai, whata you say?"

He seems to think about it for a bit, tilting his head side to side. After awhile, he lets out a simple "char," of agreement. Then, with a playful gleam in his green eyes, he scampers off into the grass.


End file.
